Adeus
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Mulder se foi, e Scully busca dentro de si a força para seguir em frente, sozinha


Título: Adeus  
Autora: Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@hotmail.com  
Classificação: Post-episode vignette/Angst/Character Death  
Spoilers: Requiem  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e demais personagens pertencem a   
Chris Carter, a 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Não há intenção   
alguma de infringir as leis de direitos autorais.  
Resumo: Mulder se foi, e Scully procura dentro de si a força para seguir   
em frente, sozinha.  
  
  
Nota da autora: Quem não gosta de ler fics em que um dos personagens   
morre, sugiro que pare por aqui. Depois não quero encontrar mensagens com   
ameaças de morte na minha caixa postal... :P  
  
Eu avisei.  
  
Feedbacks são bem-vindos, estou aberta à críticas e comentários.   
  
Última chance para desistir...  
  
Okay, continuem por sua própria conta e risco.  
  
  
  
  
- x -  
  
  
A d e u s  
Patricia Emy  
  
  
  
  
Uma semana se passou.   
  
Duas, três... então, os meses foram chegando, um a um.   
  
Procurava, a todo o custo, desvencilhar-me dos olhares que meus colegas   
me lançavam nos corredores.   
  
Preocupação. Pena. Curiosidade mórbida, talvez. Ou, até mesmo, a minha   
própria paranóia, fazendo com que enxergue o que não está realmente ali.  
  
Durante todas as manhãs, enfrentava esta mesma rotina ao chegar no   
edifício J. Edgar Hoover, descendo até o porão, onde me escondia do mundo   
e de todos.  
  
Mergulhava em minha dor silenciosa, que crescia a cada vez que entrava   
naquela sala e via aquela cadeira vazia, a escrivaninha repleta de pastas   
e slides esparramados, da mesma forma que ele deixara um pouco antes de   
partirmos para Oregon.  
  
Onde tudo começara. E, ironicamente, onde tudo chegara ao fim. Como um   
círculo que se fecha, ele encontrou o que tanto procurava esses anos   
todos, e partiu, sem olhar para trás.   
  
Um sorriso amargo se formou em meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que tal   
pensamento percorria a minha mente.  
  
A quem quer enganar, Dana?  
  
Ele fez isso por você.  
  
Seria doloroso demais pensar nas escolhas que ele teria sido forçado a   
fazer. Toda a culpa que ele acreditava carregar pelo que lhe acontecera.   
Por isso, você escolheu acreditar que ele deu o último passo por vontade   
própria.  
  
E, como sempre, a deixou para trás.  
  
Tão típico dele. Tão... Mulder.  
  
Por que é tão difícil aceitar que ele se foi?  
  
Para sempre.  
  
Olho para o meu corpo, que muda a cada dia. Carrego dentro de meu ser um   
pequeno milagre além de minha compreensão, mas que me deu forças para   
continuar.  
  
Seria este um preço justo pelo que fora arrancado de mim?  
  
Uma escolha que fora tirada de mim há tanto tempo e que me fora negada   
mais uma vez?  
  
Por mais que tente, não consigo odiá-lo. Odiá-lo por achar que poderia   
tomar esta decisão sozinho. Odiá-lo simplesmente por ter partido. Odiá-lo   
tanto quanto eu estou odiando a mim mesma por não ter encontrado um meio   
de impedi-lo.  
  
Passei os olhos pelo escritório enquanto as lembranças de cada caso, de   
cada momento que compartilhamos, fundiram-se em um turbilhão de imagens.   
As lágrimas teimavam em não rolar pelo meu rosto. Acredito que já não   
tenho mais nenhuma para derramar.  
  
Em minhas mãos, um envelope endereçado ao diretor-assistente Walter   
Skinner.  
  
A minha demissão do FBI.  
  
Escrevi esta carta minutos depois de receber um telefonema ontem à noite.  
  
Era a polícia de Oregon.  
  
Estavam todos mortos, como na Montanha Skyland.  
  
Ele estava entre os corpos encontrados.  
  
Acabou.  
  
  
  
Dois dias depois, estava a caminho da pequena cidade costeira de   
Quonochoutaug.  
  
Estacionei o carro e caminhei até o local determinado. O sol ainda não   
despontara no horizonte, mas as primeiras luzes da manhã já atravessavam   
as poucas nuvens que pairavam sobre o mar. Uma brisa suave soprava em   
direção à costa. Do alto daquele pequeno rochedo, à beira da estrada,   
podia-se avistar as pequenas ilhas e condomínios luxuosos que se   
estendiam pela orla marítima. Olhei para o relógio e vi que a hora estava   
chegando. De volta ao carro, abri a porta do passageiro e retirei com   
cuidado a pequena urna, retornando ao mirante.   
  
Contemplei aquela paisagem por alguns minutos, sentindo uma estranha paz   
invadir o meu interior.  
  
Assim que os primeiros raios de sol tocaram o meu rosto, despejei as   
cinzas que, embaladas pelo vento, desceram lentamente em direção ao seu   
destino final.  
  
Lembrei-me de um velho poema, cujas palavras repletas de dor e amargura   
refletiam o estado de minha alma naquele momento. Elas pareciam ecoar em   
meus ouvidos, à medida em que o restante das cinzas tocava as ondas que   
se chocavam contra as pedras, vários metros abaixo.  
  
  
'Que parem os relógios, cale o telefone,  
jogue-se ao cão um osso e que não ladre mais,  
que emudeça o piano e que o tambor sancione  
a vinda do caixão com seu cortejo atrás.  
  
Que os aviões, gemendo acima em alvoroço,  
escrevam contra o céu o anúncio: ele morreu.  
Que as pombas guardem luto -- um laço no pescoço --  
e os guardas usem finas luvas cor-de-breu.  
  
Era meu Norte, Sul, meu Leste, Oeste, enquanto  
viveu, meus dias úteis, meu fim-de-semana,  
meu meio-dia, meia-noite, fala e canto;  
quem julgue o amor eterno, como eu fiz, se engana.  
  
É hora de apagar estrelas -- são molestas,  
guardar a lua, desmontar o sol brilhante,  
de despejar o mar, jogar fora as florestas,  
pois nada mais há de dar certo doravante.' (*)  
  
  
Dizem que o tempo ajuda a cicatrizar as feridas. É nisso que tento me   
agarrar agora. Só me restaram as lembranças e não vou perdê-las também. E   
ainda tenho a criança que carrego em meu ventre, uma parte de você que   
estará sempre comigo.  
  
'Adeus', sussurrei para o vento antes de partir, aguardando o dia em que   
os nossos caminhos se cruzarão, mais uma vez.  
  
- x -  
  
F I M  
  
  
(*) Funeral Blues, de W. H. Auden [tradução de Nelson Archer] 


End file.
